stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaeleth
LOLSZ FRIES AND MILKZ SHAKES it is done! i'll drop by later to create templates and such as well as the theme Escyos 11:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) theres not really any place to put it on that wiki, the talk page where the link is, is good enough, and about as much as will be allowed. i'll have the link and description uploaded to the search servers so we will turn up in searches Escyos 06:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) maybe but not everyone likes fanon, you might piss people off, you can try though. Escyos 06:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i edited the theme to that like the stargate wiki, but will customise it later, if you have any ideas about background etc, let me know Escyos 06:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey kaeleth what up Kaeleth 09:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) templates can be hard to make sometimes, ive just copied those from stargate wiki and we can modifiy them when we have the time. what sort of template did u want? Escyos 10:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i just made a planet one as i am making my planet stuff Template:Infobox Planet Escyos 10:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) just jump on here for communications, ill stay logged in and i dont have anywhere else to go today so ill be there all day. http://irc.technoized.com/?channel=GateWorld Escyos 02:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) is it an online app, if so is there a link. Escyos 09:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RPG I was thinking about moving the Ori and Replicators into the admin enemies list, they are pretty advanced and powerful enemies when going up against Goa'uld and Tau'ri, so we might want to restrict the use of them as playable characters until we further add more to how the game is played. Escyos 12:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hey hey i saw that stargate wiki templates have an error on this wiki,altough we inseert their whole code in here,they just appear to have an error,so why dont we use basic infobox and modify them to avoid trouble and disorder,and with a good effort this wiki can appear on whats new! by the way i didnt understand your message on the half life fanon wiki 12:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Guys, could you please not create pages that dont have anything on them, also could you please categorise every page. Escyos 07:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) k hey dude,i have seen you have created many articles,but i wish to know was i sthe name of your series.19:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio templates unfortunately my knowledge of template editing is very little, i usually just copy and past, but if you use the sandbox and create a template test page im sure you can work out what does what. Escyos 07:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) hey dude if you turn me into an admin on your half life fanon wiki i could help you with the skin and the templates!Smallvilleantonio 03:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hey dude hey dude thanks,you,but you turn me into a bureacrat,and a bureacrat can't change skin.Smallvilleantonio 12:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) only an admin first of all put this meddage in sorce mode.... remember the part of the template that says image? well,always put this got it? hey wath about the admin i request you on the half life fanon--Smallvilleantonio 00:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) first of all put this message in source mode.... remember the part of the template that says image? well,always put this or simply look my articles templates in source mode and see what i did--Smallvilleantonio 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki wide comment Guys, the daily chores of cleaning up the crap is getting longer every day and im getting a bit annoyed: #Categorise pages, template, photos etc. #Don't create pages just for the hell of it, any empty or low content pages are given 2 days and then are deleted #Don't upload photos is you don't intend to use them soon-ish. Once again 2 days notice. #Fan fictions must have something at the end which denotes which fan fiction they belong to like so: Page (Fan fiction name or abbreviation) #I'm not sure how the RPG is fairing but I am thinking we will have to shut it down and work out how it works. Escyos 05:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey i noticed you on Stargate Wiki, don't go there, go on my wiki where there is much more to do. Escyos 06:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hello kaeleth, i am all of a sudden confused as to what SMW stands for? Escyos 10:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) what up dude what do you need dude?Smallvilleantonio 04:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) jaja,me , death,I am just 18,and no I am not quitting wikia,is just this wiki is dead hanks to the inactivity,the skin and other things,Im working on fanfictioncomics.wikia.com where I post original stories and creations with many other not so regular users.Smallvilleantonio 04:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) What up it Escyos. Di dyou know i set up a fanon wiki on shoutwiki, we have MONACCO over there and dont need to put up with Oasis and heaps of ads. Hey i have a better fanon wiki on my server. email me at account@stargate-wiki.org and let me know. Escyos 14:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello I have Marzio aliases Khnum81 present, I have often visited your encyclopedia Wikipedia and I wondered, as in a RPG game why do not you join me in the game in question? I'll leave the link of the forum where you play normally with the hope you will join us in the game as I can imagine is one of Khnum Goa'uld surviving the revolution and the fall of the System Lords, and following a series of wars that have bloodied the galaxy to regain power. Currently, the story centers on the collapse of the fragile new Goa'uld Empire caused by the invasion of the sudden and devastating betrayal Wraith thanks to Tod. I hope to see you play with us and thank you for your patience in reading this message that I sent. You have to excuse that I use only English school because I am neither English nor American, but Italian. http://w11.zetaboards.com/Stargate_Apocalypse/index/ ps:Probably will not be able to access sections, similar case I suggest you create a new account if you do not have one. Hello Hello, hoping I can get some ppl active on this site. Shadow1323 (talk) 17:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Shadow1323 Given up You lose interest on this fanon site? Shadow1323 (talk) 20:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Shadow1323 Hey dude Hey Kaeleth this is Dragonboy546 I love the fanon wikia, but uh I need some help with Stargate: Odyssey I don't know if I am editing it right or not and plus how am I doing with the Episodes to it do I need to change it up or what let me know and I'll get on it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546)